One Shot - Love me please !
by Kazu.NYAN.maru.SAMA
Summary: -Subakui- Après un concert, Subaru reste distant, mais quand Kuina découvre pourquoi, le bonheur est au rendez-vous...


Après les larmes de la dernière chanson, vint la joie et l'envie d'y retourner. Chacun s'épongeais avec les serviettes fournies par le STAFF, tout en parlant déjà de leurs exploits. Tomoya rigolait sur la façon dont Kazuki avait fait craqué les filles avec sa manière de "bouger". Koudai, lui rougissait à chaque approche de Kuina, qui lui avait rouler une pelle monumentale pendant le concert. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Subaru restait dans son coin: il était jaloux. Eh Oui ! Qui l'eut cru ? Notre chanteur légèrement pervers, amoureux du guitariste aux percings ! (bah en même temps c'est du SubaKui vous allez me dire. Bon, Ok, j'arrête de couper l'histoire =_=")  
Cela faisait un bon petit mois que le chanteur avait prit conscience de ses sentiment envers le guitariste aux cheveux violets et au nombreux percings. Il faut quand même dire qu'il est pas mal formé du tout le Kuina, un vrai beau-gosse... Mais ce petit faible de Subaru pour Kuina, Kazuki l'avait remarqué.

PDV Kuina ~

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que notre concert à eu lieu, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose "bloquait" l'ascension du groupe, quelque chose dont je serai l'origine...  
Nous sommes dans le petit salon de l'appartement de Subaru pour fêter la sortie de notre nouvel album. Nous étions ensembles depuis une heure à peine, mais déjà Tomoya ne tenait presque plus, et Koudai essayait en vain de le faire tenir en place. Subaru était assis sur un coussin, par terre, devant la table basse. Kazuki, qui était à côté de moi, se pencha vers mon oreille.  
-Dit, ça a pas l'air d'aller fort chez Subaru, tu voudrait allez lui parler ?  
- Hein ? Je veut bien, mais pourquoi moi ?  
- Parce que.  
- C'est pas une réponse !  
- Parce que je te le dit, voila !  
- Euh... bon bah d'accord...  
Je me levais et me dirigeais vers Subaru. Il me regarda, l'air complètement à côté de la plaque.  
- Subaru... Je peut te parler cinq minutes ?  
- Euh... Oui...  
Je l'emmenais un peu plus loin, dans le couloir.  
- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? hésita-t-il  
- Ce... ça n'as pas l'air d'aller, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Je... rien, je n'ai rien  
- Si, depuis le concert, t'as pas l'air super en forme.  
- Nan ! Enfin... j'ai pas envie d'en parler !  
Et il tourna les talons. Bizarrement, il avait rougit en prononçant ces dernier mots. Je pense qu'il sentit que je le fixait, car il pressa le pas vers sa chambre. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit... jaloux ? Nan, impossible, ça ce peut pas...

PDV Subaru ~

Je refermais la porte de ma chambre, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit lui qui me demande ça ? Ce souvenir, je n'en voulait plus. L'image de Kuina embrassant Koudai pendant notre précédent concert, je n'en voulait pas du tout. Oui, je suis jaloux de Koudai, jaloux des lèvres sur lesquelles se sont posées celle du guitariste pour lequel je serais près à tout. Je me dirigeait vers mon lit, et me jetais dessus, à plat ventre. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, puis se refermer. Pensant que personne n'était entré, je ne réagit pas le moins du monde, mais bientôt, je sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Puis une odeur que je connaissait par coeur atteint mes narines: celle de Kuina. Son souffle me chatouillait la nuque.  
- Subaru... murmura-t-il à mon oreille  
- Qu-quoi ?! dis-je en sursautant  
- Je suis désolé...  
- Hein ?  
Cette fois, je me retournais vivement, trouvant Kuina assis sur le bord de mon lit, le visage dans les main. Je m'assis également, et il leva la tête vers moi.  
- Je suis stupide... continua-t-il, stupide de n'avoir rien remarquer avant, et encore plus stupide, de ne pas m'être rendu compte de mes propres sentiments...  
- Que... Comment ça ?  
- Kazuki m'as tout dit... la raison pour laquelle tu m'en voulait, je suis désolé...  
- Mais... je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dit ! Kuina...  
Soudain, je sentit ses bras autour de moi, et... ses lèvres plaquées contres les miennes. Je retombait sur le dos, Kuina allongé sur moi, les larmes aux yeux. Et doucement, il murmura quelques mots qui me firent monter des larmes de bonheur...

**~Je t'aime~**

J'avoue, c'est un peu très banal et un peu très nyan nyan

mais j'aime les happy end :P

Alors voila, premier SubaKui: vos avis ?

**Et aussi, je voulais demander:**

**Est-ce que vous voulez une suite à ce One Shot ?! :3**


End file.
